


Опасные строки

by chernoyada



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Intimidation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: В руки шантажиста попадают письма Вальтера Придда. Расплачиваться за опрометчивость отца приходится Ирэне.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Irena Pridd Girke
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Опасные строки

Барон Карлен поджидал Ирэну в ажурной тени боскета и приветствовал безупречным поклоном. С хорошо отрепетированной улыбкой, самоироничной и заговорщицкой, он принялся умолять ее стать арбитром в его споре с самим собой. Тон барона был безукоризненно вежливым, речь — изысканной и учтивой.

— К своему стыду, я пренебрегал занятиями словесностью, — покаянно признался он, прижимая к груди томик с золотым тиснением. — Моя бесталанность и поэтическая глухота очень огорчали матушку, нежно любившую сонеты. А теперь они же бросили меня к вашим ногам, прекрасная эреа. Я взываю к вашему милосердию. Не дайте мне прослыть неучем!

Новый полупоклон. Он вел свою роль тонко, не переступал границ дозволенного и не пытался завладеть рукой Ирэны для поцелуя. Она вежливо склонила голову:

— Я боюсь внушить вам ложную надежду. Любовная лирика плохо запоминается.

Конечно, барон не надеялся обмануть дочь герцога Придда таким несложным иносказанием. Эта отменно разыгранная сцена, совершенно невинная для посторонних глаз, была ловушкой. Стоило ей принять галантно предложенный локоть и позволить Карлену увлечь себя в сторону, и она превратилась бы в заложницу чужой игры. Соглашаться было тоскливо и тошно, отвечать отказом — страшно: пошлые намеки и глупые предложения не стали бы прятать под богатым переплетом. Нужно было сохранить лицо, отыграть свою партию холодно и ровно, как от нее ожидали.

— Я бы не осмелился побеспокоить вас, не будучи уверен в ваших знаниях и прозорливости. — Скверные предчувствия уже не шептали, а кричали в голос. — Поверьте, мне решительно необходимо узнать ваше мнение о глубоко затронувших меня строках. Только вы способны развеять мои сомнения.

Худшие опасения Ирэны оправдывались: что бы это ни было, оно затрагивало ее семью. Легко касаясь подставленного локтя, она двинулась по аллее вглубь парка, поддерживая насквозь фальшивую беседу о поэзии.

Расточающий улыбки и любезности барон, вне сомнений, владел тайным оружием. То, что мишенью он избрал именно ее, внушало слабую надежду: либо он слишком алчен, либо секрет, который попал в его руки, не так уж страшен. Путь до беседки показался вечностью. Ирэна одновременно жаждала избавления от неопределенности и страшилась опасности, с которой не сумеет совладать. На мраморную скамью она опустилась с той же твердостью, с какой сильный духом человек вступает на эшафот.

— Вы не пробовали свои силы в стихосложении? — журчал барон. — О, можете положиться на мое умение хранить секреты! Оно общеизвестно и не изменяет мне ни в каких, сколь угодно щекотливых случаях.

— Я могу быть спокойна: тайна окажется в надежных руках, — взмахнула ресницами Ирэна. — Я стыжусь оказаться скверным советчиком и бесполезным арбитром, не углядевшим одну из десятка аллюзий.

— Без дерзновения невозможен триумф!

Первая его искренняя фраза оказалась цитатой. Почтительно переданный ей томик раскрылся на странице, заложенной обрывком письма. Карлен не торопил Ирэну, позволяя изучить каллиграфические строки. Она же в этот момент чувствовала лишь благодарность за воспитание Дома Волн, выучившее держать удар. Ирэна ничем не выдала, что узнала отцовский почерк. С подчеркнутым вниманием изучив строфы сонета, она недоуменно посмотрела на барона:

— Чем именно я могу помочь в вашем споре?

— Вам знаком отрывок? Узнаете вы… руку мастера?

Конечно, она узнала каждый прихотливый вензель, отцовскую манеру строить фразы. Этот клочок писчей бумаги мог завести Вальтера Придда если не в Занху, то в долгую опалу.

— Невозможно судить о произведении по малому отрывку, — заметила Ирэна, изо всех сил сохраняя притворную безмятежность.

— Как досадно ощущать себя дилетантом! — с деланным сожалением поморщился барон. — На мой взгляд, я отметил наиболее удачные моменты. Чтобы не утомлять вас излишними подробностями.

Ирэна с бездумной легкостью поглаживала страницы, зацепившись взглядом за слово "твердыня" и не отступая от него, как от завоеванного рубежа. Метаться глазами по обрывку письма было губительно, чревато тем, что она дала бы шантажисту дополнительные козыри. Барон выбрал ясные, недвусмысленные строки, в которых герцог Придд призывал не оскорблять память предков служением узурпатору, советовал одуматься и разорвать предосудительные связи. Известно, что любое слово можно обратить против того, кто его произнес. Слово написанное таило двойную угрозу.

Легко пробежав пальцами по золоченой кромке страницы, она подняла глаза на пританцовывающие под касаниями ветра ветки, усыпанные бледно-розовыми цветами, вновь вернулась взглядом к ровным печатным буквам, одними губами повторила что-то, будто пытаясь припомнить ускользающее уточнение. И с обворожительно-виноватой улыбкой вернула книгу барону:

— Я уверена, что это не подлинный перевод. В середине Круга в моду вошли подражатели. Часть из них превосходно владела древнегальтарским, часть писала на талиг, выдавая свои поэмы за переложение наследства великих мастеров. Им удавалось добиться изумительного сходства с творениями древних поэтов. Обмануться несложно, и в этом нет стыда.

— Как прискорбно, — вздохнул барон. — Так ошибиться, располагая не единственным отрывком, а полным текстом!.. Мне казалось, что я подметил характерные обороты… — Ирэна с застывшей улыбкой ждала его хода. — Вы были бесконечно добры и терпеливы, разрешая мои сомнения. Не согласитесь ли вы стать арбитром? Я передам вам все имеющиеся у меня… поэмы. — Значит, не личная переписка или официальная бумага. Хотя и они наверняка были украдены, чтобы сравнить. — Мне неловко обременять вас подобной просьбой, но только вообразите, как эти строки зазвучат в кругу фрейлин! Быть может, даже ее величество пленится ими, пересказав при случае государю…

— Ваше доверие несказанно мне льстит.

— Ваша готовность пойти навстречу моим желаниям окрыляет, — в тон ответил Карлен. — Эти поэмы бесконечно дороги мне, однако я без колебаний вручу их в ваши нежные руки, попросив взамен лишь приятные воспоминания.

— Что может быть восторженнее поэзии?

У Ирэны не было ни влияния на отца, ни высокопоставленных покровителей при дворе. Слабый союзник, неопытная шпионка — вряд ли Карлен переоценивал выгоды от ее лояльности. Она не сомневалась, что откупиться золотом не получится и расплачиваться за неосмотрительность отца придется ей — каким-то грязным, подлым и унизительным способом, переступая через гордость. У дочернего долга много обликов, и далеко не все из них приятны.

— Я хочу стать вашим первым мужчиной. — Ирэна подумала, что ослышалась, превратно истолковала двусмысленность, но барон с улыбкой кивнул, подтверждая: она все поняла правильно. — Я верну письма вашего отца, а в благодарность вы отдадите мне себя. Едва бумаги развеются пеплом или упокоятся в тайнике — на ваш выбор, — я окажусь меж ваших прелестных ножек.

От чудовищной вульгарности в лицо Ирэне как будто плеснули кипятком.

— Ваше предложение недопустимо! — она не догадывалась, как выглядит в этот миг: бледная, прямая, как стрела, с решительным и твердым взглядом. Не жертва — воин, готовый нанести ответный удар. — Вы предали свою честь или обменяли ее на гнутый суан, но не смейте думать, что другие с той же легкостью примут бесчестье!

— Полноте, — осклабился Карлен. — Неужели вы верите, что честь находится там, где срослись ноги, а не живет в сердце? Неужели вы вообще верите в этот пережиток? Уж не приемыш ли вы в вашем благородном семействе?

От желания влепить наглецу пощечину горели ладони, но Ирэна сдержалась. «Ваши жесты говорят за вас, когда вы молчите. Молчание дороже проклятий, сильнее просьбы», — поучал Вальтер Придд.

— Понимаю, — не дождавшись ответа, с издевательским участием продолжил барон, — вам необходимо время, чтобы принять решение. Вам нужно взвесить свои силы, отточить слог в преддверии поэтического диспута. Умоляю, не тяните с согласием, скажем, дольше трех дней. Мне будет несказанно горько, если поэма не прозвучит должным образом и придется подыскивать другого чтеца. Менее знакомого с оригиналом и более жадного до сказанного меж строк.

Ирэна смотрела ему в лицо и отстраненно размышляла, почему закатных тварей рисуют чудовищно уродливыми. Вот же — гармоничные черты молодого лица: чуть длинноватый, прямой породистый нос, густые брови вразлет, полные губы в обрамлении изящной острой бородки. Ни болезненной бледности, ни шрама или иной отметины, уродующей четко очерченные гладкие скулы — все соразмерно и выдает дамского угодника. Разве что в светло-карих глазах иногда проглядывает его суть, превращая ясный взгляд в мутное топкое болото.

— Ваш брат не в столице? — светски спросил барон. — На случай, если вы предпочтете, чтобы другие оплатили озвученный вам счет… у вашего брата мало шансов пережить дуэль, — он с виноватой улыбкой развел руками. — Со шпагой я обращаюсь виртуозно, не то что с сонетами. И даже если граф Васспард вызовет меня, до поединка еще надо дожить… Вы же не думаете, что бумаги пришли ко мне легким и коротким путем, потому что ваш батюшка, к примеру, по рассеянности позабыл запереть секретер? Подумайте, приемлемой ли окажется цена спокойствия герцога Придда, если мне придется воспользоваться услугами висельников. Я всецело полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие, — он все-таки пересек черту и припал к руке Ирэны с учтивым поцелуем. — Залогом вашего согласия будет лилия. Разве это не символично?

***

Этот день ничем не отличался от других. Фрейлины, смеясь, играли в серсо, обменивались шарадами, вышивали под размеренное чтение виконтессы Конте. Ирэна ловила обруч, предугадывая его полет, первой решала самые хитрые загадки, каждый положенный ею стежок был привычно безупречен. А в душе у нее медленно тлел Закат. Ее терзал стыд — за то, что к ней посмели обратиться с подобным предложением, за то, что она не отвесила пощечину, услышав назначенную шантажистом цену, за то, что знала: уже сейчас, промучившись всего несколько часов, готова ответить согласием.

Внутренние метания Ирэны звучали голосами ее родных — строгостью отцовского тона, изящными и звучными фразами матушки. Ни тени сочувствия, ни толики понимания — от нее ожидали лишь покорности. "Ваше имя и титул охраняют вас только до тех пор, покуда вы ничем не запятнали свою репутацию. Вы должны быть осторожны, но не пугливы, прозорливы, благоразумны. Даже тень коснувшегося другой девицы скандала не должна пасть на вас", — холодно и веско поучал отец. "При дворе для вас не должно быть тайн или неожиданностей, — наставляла матушка. — Вы должны предвосхитить малейшую угрозу нашей семье, избежав ловушки. Вам следует быть осмотрительной в знакомствах, речах и жестах, даже в улыбках и брошенных вскользь взглядах". Габриэла успокаивала прагматичным: "У отца удобное число дочерей, чтобы не продешевить". Многочисленные тетушки завистливо и вкрадчиво шелестели, предрекая ей блестящую партию, и только Клаус выделялся искренним и простодушным: "Какая вы красивая!".

А своему голосу Ирэна не давала воли. Иначе с затаенным отчаянием, разочарованием, отвращением к собственной беспомощности она спросила бы в ответ: почему вы не уберегли меня, отец? Ваше имя, ваш титул, ваша хваленая осторожность оказались столь же хрупкой защитой, как батистовый платок. Вы допустили просчет, а расплачиваться пришлось мне. Матушка, вы так рьяно оберегали нашу с сестрой невинность — для чего? Чтобы я лишилась ее таким отвратительным, унизительным образом? Сестра, вы отвернулись от отца, вы упрекали его за то, что он искал выгоды для себя, — но разве при этом он не дал счастье вам? Братья были слишком юны, в них Ирэна искала оправдания для себя — уберечь их от участи сыновей отступника, спасти от бедности. Ей были омерзительны собственная сговорчивость и холодная расчетливость, но несколько капель крови не на той простыне были ничтожной платой за будущее Повелителей Волн.

Ангелика Придд не вела с дочерьми бесед о тонкостях супружеского долга, не раскрывала подробностей первой ночи. Даже в страшном сне ей не могло привидеться, что придется наставлять дочь так, словно та была хорошенькой и недальновидной горожанкой: "Отбивайся от него, что есть силы, пугайся, как положено девице, а когда он тебя одолеет, вскрикни жалобно и задрожи!". К услугам Ирэны были лишь чопорные или, напротив, утонченные и полные непонятных метафор баллады да случайно подслушанные разговоры челяди. Происхождение оберегало ее от обидных обычаев: ее супругу не подадут на завтрак яичницу, чтобы приметить, отщипнет ли он кусочек с края или вскроет ложечкой ярко-желтый глазок, никто не предложит ей утром подать мужу черствую горбушку или мякиш. К их трапезе не будут прикованы десятки глаз, хотя десяток рук переворошит постель и десяток ртов поделятся сомнениями.

Она уговаривала себя, что позор коснется только ее, что своим поступком она не оскорбит любимого человека. Вальтер Придд подберет младшей дочери достойного мужа, для которого девственность невесты не станет единственным приобретением от брака. Щепетильный супруг предпочтет сохранить ее честь, заботясь о своей, но ничто не спасет ее от презрения в его взгляде, от становящихся все злее и гадостнее упреков. Назовет ли супруг ее блудницей — ведь она предала его еще до знакомства? А как еще называть женщину, противную самой себе? Какие слова нашел бы отец, узнай он о падении Ирэны? Отрекся бы от неразумной, порочной, не оправдавшей надежд дочери, кинулся бы спешно подыскивать негордого зятя? Судьба немилосердно обошлась с ней, поставив перед мучительным выбором и лишив возможности его избежать. Ирэна готовила себя к порицанию и пренебрежению незнакомого мужчины, однако ни одно его уничижительное слово, ни один поступок не могли бы принести ей такую же боль, какую причиняла раненая гордость.

Она не сомневалась, что герцог будет мстить, когда узнает о попытке шантажа. Даже не ведая о подробностях требований вымогателя, только потому, что какой-то выскочка посмел замахнуться на Повелителя Волн, Вальтер Придд разрушит его судьбу, порвет в клочья репутацию и, возможно, отнимет жизнь. Ирэна знала, что расплата была бы длительной, изощренной и неотвратимой. Отец никому не поручил бы месть и сам выбрал бы, куда нанести удар. И тогда участь барона оказалась бы ужасной: дни его закончились бы в муках, дом был бы разрушен до основания, и пустырь на его месте посыпали бы солью, чтобы дурное семя больше никогда не взошло.

Сердце Ирэны разрывалось от тоски и страха, а рассудок твердил, что никто не заметит на ней клейма — не здесь, не при дворе, где слово «невинность» было скорее поводом для насмешливого сочувствия и весьма колких шуток.

***

В назначенный срок Ирэна, прямая и гордая, ожидала барона, положив на скамью рядом с собой белоснежную лилию. Завидев его, она не шелохнулась. Карлен сам подхватил цветок, прикрыл глаза в притворном блаженстве:

— О, этот чарующий аромат невинности! Ваша мудрость, прекрасная эрэа, сравнима лишь с вашей добродетельностью.

— Пощадите давно почившего поэта, не цитируйте его стихи.

— Желаете, чтобы я продекламировал строки о самопожертвовании?

— В вашем исполнении они прозвучат как издевательство.

— Восторгаюсь вашей дальновидностью, — отвесил Карлен шутовской полупоклон. — И предвижу еще больше поводов для восхищения.

— Требовать от вас слово чести бессмысленно, — Ирэна оставлял без внимания его ужимки, не позволяя поколебать свою решимость. — Чем вы поручитесь, что передадите мне весь… томик?

— Ценой, назначенной за прочтение, разумеется, — с наигранным удивлением распахнул глаза барон. — Невозможно дважды стать первым.

Они условились встретиться незадолго до полуночи. На вопрос Ирэны о Сесиль, ее соседке, барон беспечно махнул рукой: "Не отвлекайтесь на мелкие заботы. Эта болтливая птичка нам не помешает". Ирэне было не до расспросов и раздумий о том, кто будет скрашивать вечерние часы болтушки Сесиль.

Барон не солгал — ни про упорхнувшую Сесиль, ни про собственную пунктуальность, ни про «томик», скрытый в непритязательном сером футляре. Ирэна требовательно протянула руку — резко, жестко, словно наносящий удар фехтовальщик — и Карлен с преувеличенно учтивым поклоном вручил ей футляр, услужливо придвинул канделябр.

— Убедитесь в моей искренности. Я с готовностью передаю вам все имеющиеся поэмы, не заучив их наизусть и не потрудившись переписать.

Пока Ирэна вчитывалась в отцовские письма, из которых лишь одно оказалось по-настоящему опасным для Приддов, барон проскользнул ей за спину. Ирэна едва не выронила бумаги, почувствовав его руки. Ей было до тошноты страшно, что он передумает, не воспользуется ее согласием, рассмеется, отпустит какую-то непристойность и уйдет, сделав ее тысячекратно пережитый в мыслях позор напрасным. Есть предел любому падению: она не смогла бы умолять его довести задуманное до конца, даже зная, что погубит отца и поломает судьбы братьев.

— Дорогая, вы же не оскорбите меня подозрением, что я обойдусь с дочерью герцога, как с безродной девкой? — развратно ухмыльнулся Карлен. — Нет, конечно же, нет, я не стану задирать вам подол. Мы вдумчиво и неспешно станем постигать сладостную науку любви.

Неосмотрительное отцовское письмо чернело в пламени свечи, рассыпалось пеплом, а барон сноровисто расшнуровывал платье Ирэны, обжигал затылок жарким дыханием, перемежал скользкие поцелуи в шею столь же омерзительными комплиментами. Ирэне чудилось, что там, где ее коснулись липкие губы или влажные ладони, на коже остается темный след. Едва ли ей было бы больнее, если бы вместо бумаги огонь лизал ее пальцы. Барон помог ей избавиться от платья, поддержал за руку, когда она вышагивала из упавших на пол нижних юбок.

— Распустите волосы, — попросил он. Ирэна не шелохнулась, и он прижал ладони к груди: — Вы отдаете мне столь многое и отказываете в малости? Прошу вас, это для вашего же удобства.

Шпильки бесшумно ложились на стол. Карлен неотрывно следил за тем, как ее грудь натягивает тонкое полотно. Ирэна, словно не замечая его голодного нетерпеливого взгляда, смотрела сквозь него.

— Вы ослепительно прекрасны, — эти слова хлестнули, как плеть. — С вашего позволения, я оставлю свидетеля нашего поэтического диспута.

Ирэне было безразлично, произойдет поругание в полной темноте или при свете. Если он оставил свечу в надежде увидеть ее смущение, заставить ее взмолиться о пощаде, — он просчитался. Она была безучастна и безмолвна, найдя укрытие где-то глубоко внутри себя, в тех темных водах, что плещутся на дне души.

Барон склонился, намереваясь поцеловать ее в губы. Ирэна молча отвернулась.

— Пожелание прекрасной эрэа для меня закон, — прошептал Карлен в самое ухо, лизнул мочку. Ирэна брезгливо поежилась. Беззлобно хмыкнув, барон сместился к изножью кровати и взялся за подол ее сорочки. Тонкая ткань издевательски медленно поползла вверх. Ирэна немыслимым усилием удержалась от того, чтобы стиснуть покрывало в кулаке. Сердце заходилось в диком танце. Прохладный воздух коснулся ее бедер. Барон небрежно откинул скомканную ткань на живот Ирэне, пожирая взглядом ее наготу.

— Испить нектар с невинности бутона! — продекламировал он и распустил ворот сорочки. Довольный открывшимся зрелищем, Карлен умильно склонил голову к плечу. — Моя прекрасная эрэа, покажите же вашу щедрость и гостеприимство! — Ирэна перестала дышать, догадываясь, что услышит сейчас. — Распахните ваши бедра навстречу мне.

Должно быть, ноги сшили вместе, примотали одну к другой десятком канатов — так тяжело далось ей это простое движение. Карлен попытался вклиниться меж лодыжек, подался вперед:

— Шире, моя дорогая, умоляю, шире, — он развел руки, обозначая границы. — И согните колени.

Ирэна бездумно повиновалась. Наверно, такое облегчение испытывает умирающий под пытками, когда понимает, что муки вскоре закончатся вместе с жизнью.

Когда ладонь барона, по-хозяйски огладив щиколотку, поползла вверх, к бедру, Ирэна закрыла глаза. Но и в темноте не было спасения — ни от страха, ни от отвращения. Он завозился, устраиваясь меж ее ног, отвел левое бедро в сторону. Вышивка на его колете царапнула кожу чуть выше колена, кончики завитых волос пощекотали живот, а следом что-то влажное и горячее коснулось ее между ног, в том месте, которое в поэмах называлось "лепестками соцветия страсти" и "волшебной жемчужиной". Ирэна никогда не пыталась рассмотреть в зеркальце складки, которые ее пальцы трогали во время купания. Какие бы эпитеты не изобретали поэты, средоточие женского естества было всего лишь плотью — гладкой и нежной на ощупь, податливой, совсем как женская добродетель. Сейчас, когда барон, помогая себе пальцами, ласкал ее лоно, Ирэна заново знакомилась со своим телом. Не выдержав пытки неизвестностью, она распахнула глаза: меж ее широко разведенных бедер ныряла его взъерошенная макушка, размеренно двигалась вверх-вниз, замирала, когда он приникал ближе, пропадала из виду и появлялась вновь.

Ирэна только сейчас поняла, что он трогает ее языком: быстро и остро касается самым кончиком, вонзаясь меж складок, как нежным жалом, выводит круги или вовсе непонятные узоры, быстро лижет снизу вверх, кружит, обрисовывая крохотный комочек плоти, отзывающийся на прикосновения волнами сладкого жара внизу живота. У нее перехватило дыхание — от бесстыдства зрелища, от того, как охотно ее тело принимает его ласки. Он потирал кончиками пальцев тайное местечко, и Ирэне чудилось, что ее нутро закручивается в спираль — туже, еще туже. Ее мучило желание податься навстречу, подставляясь под чужие руки, плотно прильнуть к ним, тереться, пока напряжение не лопнет подобно переспелому плоду.

Казалось, язык Карлена неутомим. Он порхал по ее лону, облизывая, обводя, пронзая, наигрывая на ней, как на послушном инструменте, безошибочно зная, когда надо быть медленным и нежным, когда — напористым, неуступчивым, быстрым. Ирэна не могла знать, искушен ли он в любовных играх или просто следует своим желаниям, но это было неважно, покуда его ласки все ближе подводили ее к блаженству. Когда удовольствие стало нестерпимым, Ирэна зажмурилась, и мрак взорвался фейерверком. Шелест ткани, какие-то слова, прошедшие мимо сознания, а главное, пустота в том месте, где только что были сладостные ощущения, заставили ее открыть глаза. Барон, обнажив мужской орган, ласкал себя рукой. Ирэна завороженно смотрела, как по покрасневшему, перевитому набухшими венами стволу с лихорадочной быстротой скользит кулак, оставляя поблескивающий след. В искаженное похотью лицо она боялась взглянуть. Еще несколько быстрых движений, хлюпающих звуков — и на ее колено брызнуло горячее белесое семя.

Должно быть, она чем-то выдала свое изумление, и барон, приводя одежду в порядок, пояснил охотно и самодовольно:

— Незачем было губить вас, мы же не в трагедии Дидериха. Однако я ни в чем не солгал: письма вашего батюшки теперь в надежном укрытии, а вы едва ли забудете меня. По меньшей мере, до следующей поэмы.

— У вас странное понимание того, что есть ложь, — в холодном голосе Ирэны не было ни искры гнева, ни тени слабости.

— Цветок невинности можно сорвать лишь единожды, но если каждый раз довольствоваться лепестком… — туманно пояснил Карлен.

— …от прекрасного соцветия останется лишь оголенный стебель.

— Уповаю на то, что со временем вы потеплеете к моим скверным метафорам. Как сегодня стали благосклоннее к моему… красноречию.

Барон раскланялся в дверях и исчез, унося с собой немыслимое напряжение. И оставив память о том, что произошло.

***

Они ходили одними и теми же коридорами дворца, на аллеях парка вдыхали ароматы одних и тех же цветов, слышали одни и те же сплетни. При встрече барон раскланивался с неподдельной почтительностью — самый пристрастный взгляд не отыскал бы ни намека на фамильярность, самое чуткое ухо не уловило бы ни малейшей двусмысленности. Обычная галантность при виде герцогской дочери, не выделяющей никого из старательно топорщивших перышки кавалеров, слишком недалеких, чтобы понять: заискивать надо перед герцогом Приддом. Первое время Ирэне казалось, что взгляды всех окружающих прилипают к ней, как по команде, пытаются пробраться под платье, шарят по телу в поисках оставленных им отметин. Ей представлялось, что женщины прячут улыбки брезгливого сочувствия, а мужчины взвешивают свои активы — по карману ли им купить альковное благорасположение дочери Повелителя Волн. От таких мыслей в глазах у нее темнело, а кровь гулко билась в виски. Но дни сомнений, невыносимого, мучительного ожидания нового гадкого предложения, ощущения обнаженности и уязвимости, когда даже имя не спасет от грязи слов и взглядов, утекали один за другим, постепенно сменяясь смирением.

С небольшим опозданием и совершенно случайно Ирэна узнала, что барон Карлен покинул столицу — болезнь отца вынудила его вспомнить о сыновнем долге. Вместе с ним из дворца ушли напоминания о пережитом. Она приказала себе забыть ту ночь в отведенной фрейлинам тесной спальне — чтобы не возненавидеть дочерний долг, чтобы не винить родителей за принесенную ею жертву, тайную, но оттого не менее мучительную. Чтобы не вспоминать свое унижение, принимая благословение от матушки. Чтобы с притворной беззаботностью смеяться шуткам Юстиниана, чтобы в письмах к Валентину не выплеснуть ненароком на бумагу гнетущую горечь, чтобы без колебаний протягивать руку, ласково касаясь щеки или макушки кого-то из младших братьев. Чтобы не смотреть слепыми от темноты глазами в стену перед собой, размышляя, что надо совершить, чтобы исчезло желание бороться за родича, чтобы отречься, отвернуться стало проще и приятнее, чем хранить верность и если не любовь, так память о былом.

Ирэна приказала себе забыть — и почти справилась с этим, научилась улыбаться одними губами, оберегая старые шрамы. Не вспоминала, пока отец не представил выбранного для нее жениха. У виконта Альт-Вельдера оказались странные глаза — светло-карие, почти золотые. И топкое болото отвратительных воспоминаний вспучилось и утянуло Ирэну в себя.


End file.
